Tokyo Drift
by Zarius
Summary: With their buisness in Tokyo concluded, DM speedbumps his way through the city while Penfold tries to apologize for giving Squawk's chip the slip


**DANGER MOUSE**

 **TOKYO DRIFT**

 **WRITTEN BY ZARIUS**

 **Disclaimer: Dangemouse (2015) and all trademarked characters are property of Fremantle Media and CBBC.**

* * *

 **Note: In case you get slightly confused, everything in between the quotes from the characters is meant to be the narrator talking. Cheers. –Zarius**

* * *

As their trusty car sped across the various road bumps of Tokyo, the trio of Danger Mouse, Penfold, and Professor Squawkencluck reflect on their latest bog-standard adventure.

"Did you have to say that?"

Sorry D.M, I guess I'm just bogged down by this whole adventure.

"Please relief yourself"

I've been doing just that. I didn't go eleven minutes before airing, and then the seats rose up in revolution.

"I hope you weren't too far behind"

I was being held up _by_ my behind DM.

"Well then at least you haven't been rendered black and brown"

Bruised. Black and bruised.

"Yes, I surely meant that...look, why don't you check on Penfold and Squawk?"

Righty-ho DM (clears throat), as Danger Mouse concentrates on his ersatz driving, we check in on Penfold as he twiddles his thumbs and summons up the courage to talk to the pre-occupied Squawkencluck, who has yet to cease bestowing her precious A.I chip with kindly kisses from her now near blistering beak.

"Erm...Professor?" said an unnerved Penfold, clearing his throat. He knew first-hand what an unpredictable temper the Professor had.

"What? Surely you don't need the little hamster's room again?" said Sqauwackencluck

"I just wanted to...um...apologize...for sticking your chip down little John..."

"Oh don't worry about it pet, I was to blame for even entrusting it you. I shouldn't have tried taking a selfie with that scientific lot. I should learn to be more careful about where I store things"

"Cheer up, you could say we came through when the chip was down" Penfold added.

"I haven't had a sturdy couple of weeks since we got MI6 up and running again...in fact, this is the second instance of certain facilities giving me trouble" Squawkencluck added.

"I guess you...weren't expecting a straight successive flush?" Penfold said in attempted jest.

Squawkencluck wasn't quick to laugh.

"Oh, I guess you exhibit that lively side of yourself when your own interests crop up" said Penfold

"Give a girl a chance Penfold, we have to be strictly professional...well, one of us has to be anyway" Squawkencluck replied, handing Penfold back the chip

"Why are you handing me this back?" said Penfold.

"You're like a little boomerang, I toss something away, you and Danger Mouse ensure it comes right back to me. And in a funny old way you proved that my A.I chip worked perhaps a little too well. Everyone deserves a second chance, I'm sorry if I tend to drift too. I should never take handlers, carers, for granted when their top priority is keeping me on my toes and alert to any misdemeanors"

"Quite right Professor...crumbs, chief?"

"What is it Penfold?"

"These bumps are making me quite queasy all of a sudden"

"Oh dear, we'll try to hold it on Penfold, I'm just about to engage flight mode"

"Why weren't you doing that earlier?" asked Squawkencluck, "You were clearing whole traffic pile-ups with the flight mode at the start of the episode"

"I guess my span of attention sort of...drifted" Danger Mouse replied.

"That is a very _brown_ excuse" the Professor replied.

"A _what_ excuse?" DM asked.

"Well I'm not exactly going to say the other word..."

"Oh I'm sick of this bottom draw humour"

"Don't mention sick around me Chief"

And so, we ourselves now find ourselves drifting, away from the neon lights, away from the bustling and dazzling city blocks, and up into the clear and present air around us, another adventure awaits for the world's greatest secret agent and for Penfold and his sense of renewed responsibility, he finds himself reaching truly greater heights

"Blech"

...And then we find that even as you reach greater heights, some things come down much, much harder and faster. I do hope someone below is wearing a hat, or an umbrella, or, if it hits a car, some windscreen wipers...


End file.
